Gundam 00 : The Return of Gundam
by UltimateGundamFighter
Summary: Its been a year since Setsuna F. Seiei left for the ELS Homeworld which left peace on earth.Celestial Being is No More and the old crew and Meisters have left to live normal lives. Now a new Evil is rising and the only one who can bring back Celestial Being is back and is ready to Fight for peace again. His name is Setsuna F. Seiei and he will change the world again!


U.N Conference Hall Shinjuku Japan

It has now been a year since the ELS attacked earth said one of the leaders of the U.N . In honor of those who gave their lives to protect the world they loved I present to you The Earth Unification Tower. Let it stand as a symbol of hope to our future generations!

The revealing of the tower was broadcasted all over the world as people were clapping and cheering for the symbolistic tower. But deep in the shadows of an alley way stood a dark figure who spoke into a wrist communicator, Yes the tower has been revealed now commence phase 2 Bombardment!Then suddenly the figure dissappeared!

Come on Saji ! yelled Louise

Don't worry Louise we are at the front of the line to enter the tower He said. The two have been together since back when they were in school before being seperated for 4 years because of Nena Trinity killing all of Louise's reletives in front of her with her Gundam. It wasn't until Louise joined the A-laws that she would see Saji again on the battlefield when he was with Celestial Being and was trying to save her from herself with the help of of Gundam Meister Setsuna F Seiei. It was hard for her to believe that all happened 3 years ago.

Saji come on she yelled again becoming inpaitent with him we're next!

Just outside the city a team of Mobile Suits are just begining to launch strapped with bombs. Alright team 1 you are cleared to start the attack on the Tower said a mysterious voice. Yes sir team 1 will deploy in 3..2...1.. LAUNCH!

Thank god we're finally inside no thanks to you Saji! complained Louise

How many times do I have to say sorry Louise He said.? Well at least we're in and not at the back of the li- He stopped and saw someone fimilliar at the corner of his eye. He was surprised to see him here of all places. Saji blinked and was surprised to see him disappear

Se..Setsuna? he blurted out unexpectedly

Uh what you say Saji said Louise who was busy looking around the place

Oh nothing he responded back. I know what I saw and to me Setsuna was there b..but why He thought to himself. Could he be here to honor the people here or is it something else

Saji...SAJI! Louise yelled. He blinked twice before looking at her. Are you alright she said?

Im fi- Before he could finish thier was a loud explosion at the top of the tower. Everyone started to panic and started to run away from the tower. Saji and Louise just got outside before the lower section of the tower exploded beind them

Louise Saji yelled a..are you ok!

Yeah i'm Fine she said a little confused on what was happening. She looked up in the sky to see 5 mobile suits flying around the tower shooting the tower with what appeared to be Bombs that were strapped onto the suits!

On a rooftop 3 blocks away from the tower stood a man in a black flight suit. He opened up what appeared to be a communicator and spoke into it

Tieria get 00 ready to fight the man said

Louise run saji yelled as debris from the top of the tower was falling around them. One of the mobile suit that was attacking the tower saw the people below and started to fly towards them!

Louise tripped on some debris bringing both her and Saji down. The mobile suit pilot yelled at the people saying Thats right you little worms you better run before shooting a rocket at the crowd

All of a sudden the rocket changed course and flew up into a sky that was raining GN Particals?

GN Particals? one of the pilots said Just then one of the Mobile suits were sliced in half,Then another and another! The two remaining pilots were wondering just what the hell was going on!

Sergeant above you! one of the pilots yelled before being sliced in half and blowing up in mid air!

Saji and Louise were still ducking down before Saji opened his eyes and seeing everyone looking up? Just what in the world is everyone one looking at Saji said until he saw it. Louise followed Saji's eyes and saw what he was seeing.

The sergeant of the once 5 mobile suit team eyes widen and then he yelled a..a Gundam!

This is Kelly Ogawa here live reporting from the Earth Unification Tower where it was just attacked by a group of terrorist in mobile suits! We still don't know why but all of a sudden a Gundam just showed up at took down 4 of the 5 mobile suits already!

Saji yelled Louise isn't tha-Yeah he interupped its him, Setsuna F. Seiei

Aright eliminating the target Setsuna said to himself. His 00 flew at the mobile suit and shot it down

Before exploding completely the mobile suit sent a message saying this. This is Sergeant Farrows team 1 has been taking down I repeat...Static...By a Gundam..message sent.

The crowed of people cheered as they have just been saved by a Gundam. Cameras Video recorders everything was on the Gundam as it started to fly away into the distance.

This is Setsuna, Tieria are you there he replied

Yes Setsuna i'm here linking with Veda and trying to locate the others

Good said Setsuna because we need all the help we can get.

This is Kelly Ogawa here reporting from the Earth Unification Tower where it was attacked by a group of terrorist in mobile suits! We still don't know why but the terrorist were then taken down by what appeared to be a Gundam. Does this mean that Celestial Being is back and will be preforming armed interventions again or was it just a selfless act by news at 11. The news spread like wild fire all around the world about how a Gundam saved lives from the terrorist.

New York city

Leesa ,Leesa you alright asked Billy

Leesa Kujo also known as Sumeragi Lee Noriega of Celestial Being didn't listen to Billy because she was to surprised at what she was seeing on TV. Se...Setsuna?!

the Ireland Bombing Memorial

Lyle Dylandy had just finished visiting his dead family and girlfriend. He got back in his car and turned on the radio and was surprised at what it said

The Earth Unification Tower where it was attacked by a group of terrorist in mobile suits and was defeated by a Gundam!

A..A Gundam Lyle said ? What does this mean

Paris

I don't believe this said Marie Parfacy looking at a Big Jumbo screen in down town Paris

I know, I cant believe he's back Allelujah exclaimed

He's got some nerve coming back here said **Hallelujah**

Miami Florida Vashti Home

The Tv was on the news and all the talk was on The Gundam

Well well Setsuna your back said Ian Vashti

It would be nice to see him again wouldn't it Mileina? said Linda Vashti

Yeah mom but I do know one person who I think would love to see Him more! Mileina

New York City Leesa Kujo's Appartment

The appartment is dark with nothing on except for the AC and light coming from a comunicator. On the communicator is a Picture of the old Celestial Being crew( From Season 1). The Communicator belongs to Feldt Grace and she hasn't been acting like herself for a year now. She keeps staring at one person on the picture and she cries while thinking on that one man. Setsuna F. Seiei

_End of Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Coming soon. I hope I did a good job for my first Fan fiction Please Review and Stay Tune for More!_


End file.
